1. Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of lower extremity exoskeletons and more specifically to the field of semi-powered lower extremity exoskeletons.
2. Related Art
In a wide variety of situations, people of ordinary ability are often frustrated in attempting to carry excessively heavy or bulky objects while walking on slopes and stairs. Some people cannot even carry their own weights without becoming tired quickly or injured. Opportunities exist, therefore, to provide a compact, easy-to-operate, fast, and general purpose device to carry load while the device is being worn by a person.